User blog:Wassboss/Wassboss and LB's prehistoric battles: Pachycephlosaur vs Styracosaurus.
Pachycephlosaur: The thick headed omnivore vs Styracosaurus: The spiky ceratopsian tank Who is deadliest Two north american plant eaters, one winner. Battle A pair of brother Pachycephlosaur's are walking through a forrest, looking for food. A drought has hit the land and this is the only place where food is still avalible. They come across a small bush in the middle of the forrest. The first one reaches down to eat, but is knocked aside by the other one. The two begin to fight, headbutting one another trying to see who is the strongest, but they are both evenly matched. Meanwhile a lone Styracosaurus plods his way through the forrest, his head down looking for food. He can't smell anything and the ground is bare, with no vegatation anywhere. He hears a comotion and raises his head up slightly, spotting the two fighting Pachycephlosaur's. He mistakes them for a pair of raptors and is about to turn back, but then he notices the bush in between the two. The Styracosaurus stares at the bush blankly for a while before charging at the two, fear being overide with survival. The two Pachycephlosaur's have stopped fighting, one of them having been defeated. The winner bends down and is about to take a bite out of his prize, when the two hear and loud thudding sound getting nearer. They look in the direction and see the giant Styraco, charging at them. The two of them scramble out of the way as the huge beast comes to a halt, letting out a loud bellow. The two Pachy's walk back slowly, thier heads down in submission. The Styraco swings his head around in a show of strength, then turns and begins to eat the bush. The two pachy's realise that if this huge creature eats the bush they will stave to death and like the styraco survival overides fear. The run at the huge styraco and begin to furriously headbutt him. This bareley effects the styraco, his huge size makes the headbutting little more than an annoyance. However he still turns round to see what it is and manages to cath one of the pachy's with his head, knocking them aside. The other one continues to headbutt him, unaware his brother has been knocked away. The styraco smashes him with his his head knocking him down and starts bashing and stabbing his with his horn, the unfortunate pachy trying furiously to stop him but to no avail. However the other pachy rises to his feet and sees his brother in trouble. He does the only thing he knows to do and lowers his head, charging at the styraco and hitting him head on. Despite his frill and size the styraco stumbles back the, blow being powerful enough to leave a crack in his frill. The pachy looks over his brother and licks him but his brother doesn't moved, having perished. The styraco recovers from his injury and charges at the living pachy, who jumps out of the way. The styraco tries to strike him with his horn but the pachy is too nimble and manages to dodge all of his attack, but being unable to attack himself. Thios goes on for a bit untill the styraco catches his off guard and manages to impale him on his horn. The pachy squeals in agony and the stryco throws him aside, smashing it of a tree and breaking it's spine. The little pachy lies in agony as the stryco finishes the bush. As it's life slowly ebbs away from it, the pachy notices a second bush, a few feet away from it. Had he noticed it earlier none of this would have happened. Winner Styrcosaurus Category:Blog posts